Waiting For Superman
by xxwinterbeautyxx
Summary: Clare isn't happy in her relationship so what happens when someone else finds her.
1. Chapter 1

Clare Edwards got up in and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a t-shirt. She graduated from Degrassi last year and now was pursuing an English major at Toronto University. Yes, Ali Bhandri and Jenna Middleton were still her best friends. Adam was down in Florida with Becky Baker for vacation but they were close too. As for Eli Goldsworthy, he was living in a small one bedroom apartment in Toronto to be more close to Clare.

Clare grabbed the keys to her new Ford Volvo and her backpack and then she was on her way to school. She was there in five minutes, Clare got out of the car with her books in her hands. Then, there was Lenore with her two friends smirking at Clare. Yes, Lenore traveled from New York to Toronto University to get more close to Eli but that was not working for her.

Just then from behind, Kelly came up with her blond hair falling over her face. She reminded Clare so much of Jenna, who was busy with nursing school, a few schools away. Kelly was holding onto her Prada purse.

"Hi Clare! How are you?" Kelly said preppy.

"Good, how about yourself?" Clare asked her looking at her nails.

"I am good." Kelly said eyeing Lenore with jealousy.

"Why you even paying attention to her?" Clare asked.

"She is so pretty." Kelly said looking over her shoulder with all the guys staring at Lenore.

Clare and Kelly parted their ways in different directions but then Kelly heard Lenore talking to a few girls in the corner something about a party which Eli's going to be there. Did it mean Eli in Clare's boyfriend? Should she tell Clare or no? Maybe she was imagining things wouldn't be the first time. Lenore caught Kelly looking and gave her a small smile and an invitation with cursive writing on it. This time, Kelly was really confused.

At lunch, Clare was sipping a strawberry smoothie and bumped into Lenore who flipped her hair and scoffed while walking away. Clare got a text from Jenna minutes later asking her what she was doing. Clare texted back and said at lunch by myself. A few hours later, Clare was approaching her last class then off to Eli's she goes. Clare took note after note in different color ink. The bell rang loudly as many kids filed out of the classroom. Clare got to her car and put her books away then drove off.

She got to Eli's and rang the doorbell but there was no answer instead she just went through the glass doors and up to the fifth floor and unlocked the door to find Eli not there perhaps he was at the grocery store finding out what to make for dinner tonight or maybe he was at his parents' house? Who knows but on the other hand, Clare just sat and waited until she noticed something on his desks, it was an invitation on it included a date, an address and phone number? Hmm, something did not click to Clare. Maybe she should just wait here?

A/N: Should I continue

A) Yes

B) NO

Should Clare go to the party?

A) Yes

B) No


	2. Chapter 2

Clare picked up the invitation and headed to her car immediately. She decided not to wait there because she knew Lenore from classes and knew her reputation as a party girl. Ugh, she was so mad at Eli now. She typed up the address 13 Summer Drive into her GPS but lucky for her, there was tons of traffic today. Wonder why because everyone was getting out of work or school for that matter. As she approached a red light, Clare searched for her new phone but she must have left it at Eli's house. She watched the light turn green, she took a right turn and headed back to Eli's apartment to get her cell phone.

Clare got the keys out and traveled into his apartment again for the second time that day. She rushed down the stairs almost falling but she regained her balance. As she got in the car, Clare speeded down the highway getting their a few hours later because of a car accident and detours that followed. Clare parked at the house that looked like two times bigger than her old house. Clare then looked at her clothes; she was not in a party outfit so she took a pair of scissors and started tearing up her jeans making holes in them.

Clare got out of the car nervously approaching the house which from outside smelled like alcohol and people smoking. Then she remembered Talia, the girl Eli got high with after Cam died from his suicide. It was a tough toll on Eli but they got through it together. Clare turned the handle and stepped inside which beer pong was going on a few feet away from her but she ignored it. She was here to find Eli, her boyfriend! She spotted Kelly smoking a cigarette a few feet away from her. Clare went up to her and pulled the lit cigarette away from her mouth placed it in an ashtray.

"Have you seen Eli?" Clare questioned her. Kelly shook her head getting another cigarette from her purse and lighting it holding the pack out to Clare to try one. Clare shook her head heading towards a different direction which could be the living room from where people are seen dancing. Clare swayed her hips to the music just to get past until a guy older than her swung her around.

"Want to dance beautiful." The guy said alcohol overtaking his breath. Clare freed her grip from the guy. Thank god, she took self-defense at Degrassi that year. Clare hated swaying her hips in front of different guys too much liking for them. From a distance, she saw Lenore holding on to a guys arm but the guy was not noticeable. Clare dragged herself away from the dance floor and saw a girl holding a tray of alcoholic beverages well as non alcoholic. Clare told her, Lenore put her in charge now so they switched places and the girl who was serving was enjoying the party also.

The tray was pretty heavy for Clare but her small frame could handle it. Clare worked at The Dot as a waitress when her witch of a mom told her she couldn't live with them unless she pays rent which was $200. Darcy knew when to move away, Clare thought to herself. She made her way over to Lenore and her friends. Lenore grabbed a drink from her as well as the guy did and when Clare got a good glimpse, she spotted Eli with Lenore holding her so she would not fall over. Eli was drinking a beer and smoking along side of Lenore who was giggling to the popular crowd. Clare put the tray in the other girls hand and went out the door but not in tears just yet.

Clare got into her Ford Volvo turned on some music which was country of course. Clare went back to Eli's apartment to wait for him. She should have known this would happen. Clare was not the person to give up on love. Clare remembered when Spinner told her about Liberty's birthday and JT's death. How Liberty didn't give up on him and he died that night at the hospital but to this day, Liberty still loves him. That is why Clare didn't say anything because Lenore would come back with revenge. She was known as a drama queen at Toronto University too. Clare was asleep on the sofa but she didn't get much because a drunken Eli stumbled in at midnight.

"Clare you are here, I knew you would be here angel." Eli sang happily running his hands through her hair.

"Eli, can you stop playing with my hair." Clare said yawning. It was the first thing in the morning and she had work a few hours at The Dot, they called her in for some part-time work for the busy season.

"Why blue eyes, you love it when I play with your hair." Eli said with an eyebrow raised.

"Not anymore, I saw you with Lenore and do not lie about it." Clare said her eyes blinking back tears. She had to be strong now.

"I was with her as friends." Eli said.

"Friends don't cuddle with friends especially when there girlfriend does not like the girl." Clare said taking Ali's quote.

"Well I am sorry Clare." Eli said in a menacing tone. At this point, Clare was really scared and Eli is drunk not to mention a little high. It was midnight so everyone was asleep and no one could hear their yells.

"No don't be sorry, I think it is right to take a break from each other." Clare said knowing Eli's temper.

"You want to break up with me!" Eli said yelling with his eyes glaring at me with hate.

"Yes now I am leaving." Clare said getting up from the sofa to grab her keys but Eli got their first. The next thing she knew, Eli slapped her hard across the face leaving an imprint of a hand mark. Clare stood in shock for the first few minutes then she registered what happened.

"We are not breaking up; you got it I hope you realize you are meant to be with me forever." Eli said it whispering into her ear. Clare nodded fearfully and fell asleep at his side for the rest of the day until she has work.

**Rate this chapter? What would you give it?**

**a) 10**

**b) 5**

**c) 2**

**What do you want to happen next?**

**a) Jenna/ Connor and Ali/Mike visit?**

**b) Eli comes with Lenore to the Dot**

**c) Adam telephones Clare tells her that him and Becky are moving back home**

**Do you want Darcy to appear in this fiction?**

**a) Yes**

**b) No**

**c) I don't care**

**A/N: 6 reviews and I will update again.**


End file.
